


Spend a lot of time memorizing the precinct's faces?

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone shouts, "Stop that man!" and Patty reacts on instinct. For her efforts, she receives: bruised knuckles, mall cops chasing her, and a date with a cute girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend a lot of time memorizing the precinct's faces?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_warm_beige_color](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_warm_beige_color/gifts).



Patty shakes out her hand, studies the guy who just landed on his ass at her feet. He looks like the kind of guy who’d steal somebody’s purse, but he doesn’t actually have one in hand–Patty hopes there’s something in his pockets, though, otherwise she just knocked out some innocent guy for no reason.

A woman jogs up to them from inside the Macy’s Patty had been strolling past, and her eyes get big as she says, “Holy shit, you actually punched him!”

She’s pretty, all dark skin and skinny jeans and an incredible blazer, and Patty’s blushing a bit as she clears her throat. “I, uh. You- I assume it was you, anyway- shouted for someone to stop him, and I just… reacted.”

“Thank you,” the woman says, beaming, and crouches down to rifle through the man’s pockets. She opens his wallet, frowns suspiciously at his ID, and then slides it into her own back pocket. She also pockets a USB drive, what look like his car keys, and a pamphlet on “How to Get to Heaven”.

“Wait, why did I have to punch him?” Patty asks, eyes narrowing.

“It’s okay, I’m a reporter,” the woman says, cheerily, like that makes the assault and the thievery okay. “And this is a very bad man who–” she makes a pleased noise, pulls out a small notebook with a very nice houndstooth pattern that clearly does not belong to Mr. Work-Boots-and-Dirt-Under-the-Nails– “just picked _my_ pocket. Well, pocket _book_ , as it were.”

“Returning the favor, then?” Patty asks. She feels like she should be a little more disapproving, but she’s actually kind of amused.

“Should help me track down his boss, who I’ve been piecing together an expose on for ages,” the woman explains. She rises from her crouch, unnecessarily dusts off her knees, and sticks a hand out towards Patty. “I’m Iris West, and by the badge on your hip and the fact that I’ve never seen you before, I’m guessing you’re new in town?”

“Patty Spivot.” Iris’s grip is strong, and Patty’s maybe blushing a bit again. “Get into a lot of trouble, Miss West?” she asks, because a good teasing offense is a good teasing defense. Spend a lot of time memorizing the precinct’s faces?”

“My dad’s a detective,” Iris says, laughs. “Joe West; I’m sure you’ll see him around. He’s a bit of an institution.”

The guy on the ground groans, and Iris grabs Patty’s elbow, steps over his prone form, and pulls her in the direction of the food court. “We should maybe get away from the scene of the crime,” Iris says, cheerfully. The curious crowd forming around them is somewhat reluctant to let them through, but Patty flashes her badge and they begin to move aside. 

Patty sees a mall cop headed in their direction. “Can’t say I really disagree,” she murmurs, adjusts their trajectory a bit. “I just moved here; I don’t have any friends on the force to look the other way when I get arrested in exchange for later mocking rights.”

“I could pout my lips at my dad and get him to help,” Iris says thoughtfully. “But yeah, maybe avoiding him would actually be for the best.”

“Why?” Patty asks, a little distracted by taking down her hair and slipping out of her jacket. (Changing your outfit even by a little can be enough to avoid notice when your pursuer is scanning through a crowd for certain flashes of color.)

“Well, I think my dad would kill me if I started dating another member of the force not long after breaking up with the partner he’s become begrudgingly fond of,” Iris says, cheerfully. “So it’d be easiest if he didn’t see us together for a while.”

“Wait,” Patty says.

“There’s a great Chinese restaurant a few miles down the road,” Iris says, and there’s something tentative in her smile. “It’d make a great place to lie low and let the madness die down.”

“Um,” Patty says. She’s glancing back over her shoulder.

Iris bites her lip. “I mean, it doesn’t actually have to be a date, but I think we should definitely be friends since you punched a guy for me and you’ll be working with my dad. We could just have lunch and make small talk; I’m sure you want to know who that guy’s boss is and which asses to kiss to advance fastest through the ranks of the CCPD.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Patty says.

Iris beams. “Wait, really?”

“But first, I think we might need to run; that guy I punched is headed our way with a very angry look on his face.”


End file.
